


Goodly Creatures

by crowroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Darkness, Epistolary, Letters, Post-it Notes, Season/Series 11, Spoilers, s11e06, somebody or other, sort of, word of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/pseuds/crowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brave new word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodly Creatures

 

Dearest ~~Daughter~~ Amara,

Little soul-eater, you had me at, well, the beginning, before there was that, before birth was a blink in your brother’s black eye. Have at it, kid, it’s hard, scratching at the void ‘til it’s scalable, workable. I should know.

~~Yours~~~

not anymore~

C.

 

*****

Dear Former Scribe of G_d~

Note to self.

_Note to self._

Because those are the stories of our time.

Little footnotes of self-love, self-shot

video grainy as an old reel.

(that spot you fished in, once, but I digress)

 

_O brave new word_

_that has such people in it_ -

_M._

 

*****

Sammy~

Gone for a drive, looks like bad weather later so

I got the ~~~

D.

*****

~~Dean,~~

~~Falling in love with your own, the darkest parts of your, whatever, is…~~

~~Trust me-~~

~~Sam~~

 

*****

Dear ~~Angel of Thursday~~ Castiel~

Dean Winchester has always been a sun, but look at that, eclipsed; and his brother, oh, look at that the littlest Winchester and the (light-bringer) just having a--

It’s a brand old day.

X


End file.
